IchiHime
by Fiction Sky
Summary: Aquí unas razones del porque SI al IchiHime y también como su amor ha evolucionado con el tiempo. No es historia, solo es lo que yo pienso al respecto.Se centra más que todo en el punto de vista de Ichi. Comenten pliss!


IchiHime

A todos los fans IchiHimistas, les hice este pequeño encuentro con migo misma. Es una "historia" en la que me relato a mi misa las rasones por las cuales yo creo que el IchiHime se puede dar más que otras cosas... En general lo que voy a poner es el porqué a Ichigo si le gusta Orihime. Bueno no exactamente "gustar" porque no lo calificaría exactamente así, lo pondría más o menos en atracción. Les pondré razones del porque si en el anime y en el manga. Tuve que separar los dos porque en ambos aparecen cosas distintas (ya verán más adelante).

Hace poco, me metí a una página que hablaba sobre el amor de ambos, y sobre otros temas. En ese foro me metí a un mensaje que de seguro lo puso la administradora. Se trata de una lista de los episodios del manga y del anime, donde aparece Orihime e Ichigo juntos. De allí saqué mi inspiración.

Como no sé como poner el link de la pagina, les doy el nombre de esta y si alguien quiere que le mande el link, con gusto lo haré :)

Five Lifetimes, One Love (es el nombre de la pagina)

Antes de empezar, solo quiero aclarar dos cosas; uno, Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes y dos, la pagina de la que les hablo no me pertenece ni su contenido. Agradezco mucho a la persona que lo escribió. Abajo les dejé la lista pero recuerden que no es mía.

Primero empezaré con el anime.

* * *

_Era un sábado aburrido donde no tenía nada que hacer. Viendo la televisión se me ocurrió algunas razones por las que Ichigo si podría quedar con Orihime…_

_-¡Hola todos! Me llamo Josefa…_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en mis pensamientos?_

_-¡Dhuuu! Porque yo soy tu yo interna. Yo vivo en tu mente tontita._

_-Pero… Pero… Yo quiero decir lo que pienso sin que te metas… T.T [llorando]_

_-Tranquila Fiction Sky… Voy a dejarte decir lo que piensas… Por un momento._

_-¡Te odio tanto!_

_-Nah; tu me quieres. Y mucho._

_Bueno, como decía, era aburrido, entonces me puse a escribir con la ayuda de Josefa. Les hablaré más que todo sobre las expresiones que Ichigo tiene cuando está con Orihime. Está de más decir que Orihime ama a Ichigo. No, no lo ama; ¡lo adora! Uno se da cuenta que ella muestra lo que siente en varias ocasiones. Los primeros episodios del anime, intentan resaltar esa obsesión. Por otro lado, está Ichigo que obviamente, mientras ella ya sentía algo por él, Kurosaki sencillamente la miraba como alguien que estudiaba en su misma clase, hasta el día que ella lo apoyo diciéndole que debería ir a rescatar a Rukia. A partir de ese episodio (que si mal no me recuerdo es el episodio 18), Ichigo no ve a Inoue solo como una compañera, o como la amiga de su mejor amiga desde la infancia (Tatsuki); sino que la empieza a ver como una verdadera amiga._

_Pero no nos vayamos tan lejos. Hay algo que todavía debo aclarar…_

_-Si, debes aclarar VARIAS cosas._

_-Josefa... ¡Cierra tu boca!_

_-Hay, está bien._

_--_

¿De dónde saqué la idea que al principio Ichigo consideraba así a Orihime? Podría hasta decir que Inoue lo desesperaba un poco, pero ¿por qué? Bueno, para ello tuve que observar bastante las expresiones de Ichigo de los capítulos 1 a 18. Vi bien lo que ella sentía y lo que él sentía, y llegue a la conclusión que, efectivamente como les mencioné antes, Ichigo consideraba Orihime como:

-Despistada o "cabeza hueca": Suena muy malo, lo sé pero es la realidad. Uno se puede dar cuenta que a Orihime le pasan muchas cosas malas por estar siempre en la luna y no prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Un ejemplo muy claro sería el capítulo 3. En ese capítulo un carro golpea a Orihime (momento IchiHime). Por eso mismo se ha chocado varias veces con Ichigo.

-Un poco infantil: Siempre intenta de animar a los demás haciendo cosas tontas o, también tiene actitudes tontas (como el boahaha; episodio 10).

-Sonriente (aunque eso lo puede ver cualquiera): Siempre está dándole sonrisas a todos alrededor de ella. Especialmente a Ichigo (lo cual todavía no se ha dado cuenta Ichigo hasta la fecha).

-Se disculpa por todo: A lo largo de la serie, como al principio, uno se da cuenta que ella se disculpa hasta por algo que no fue su culpa. Un ejemplo sería el capítulo 10 cuando Inoue se disculpa con Ichigo por algo tan tonto.

Eso se podría decir prácticamente lo que él piensa de ella. Conclusión que puedo sacar sobre esos episodios: Ichigo NO SIENTE NADA POR ELLA. Yo se que algunos me quieren matar por decir eso pero les prometo que se pone mejor. Yo le llamo a los primeros episodios la "Primera Fase". ¿A qué me refiero con eso? Lo que quiero decir es que Ichigo ahora está conociendo a Orihime. Como cualquier otra persona, antes de amar se tiene que conocer. Así que ahora no son conocidos, si no compañeros. :) ¡¡Bien hecho Inoue!! Ya dio un paso muy importante y generalmente el más difícil. Atreverse a hablar con esa persona especial por primera vez.

*Nota: Quiero hablar sobre el episodio 3. Yo he leído varios mensajes de son fan del IchiHime y en argumentos del porque el IchiHime si va a pasar, usan bastante este episodio. Generalmente dicen cosas como "Ichigo le dice al hermano de Orihime que ella no le pertenece a nadie" otros dicen cosas como "la protegió contra su hermano y fue muy considerado" y otros "Se le nota la preocupación a Ichigo cuando se da cuenta que es el Hermano de Inoue. También cuando ella se lastima…" y muchas cosas más. Solo quiero poner en claro que Ichigo es una persona caritativa en el sentido que no le gusta ver sufrir a la gente. Por lo que probablemente se haya expresado así porque no quería ver sufrir a Orihime. A pesar que apenas la conocía. ¡Qué lindo es Kurosaki!

Yo se que este argumento es un anti-IchiHime pero todo a su tiempo. Al final se pone mejor, además, hay que ver la realidad.

La "Segunda Fase" empieza desde el capítulo 18 hasta el capítulo donde terminan de rescatar a Rukia. Cuando termina Soul Society. Creo que podría ser hasta el capítulo 63. Pero también, si Uds. gustan puede ser hasta el 89. Allí como Uds. decidan. Yo lo tomaré así; del 18 al 89.

Entre esos capítulos me gustaría resaltar algunos. Uno de los más obvios es el capítulo 59. En la lista de momentos IchiHime (el link que les puse arriba); dice "Inoue's Hard Head, Ichigo's Softened Heart". En este episodio se puede ver de nuevo la preocupación de Inoue hacia Ichigo pero también se puede ver la reacción de Ichigo. Primero se ve que está impresionado por cómo reacciona Inoue al preguntarle si ella se había lastimado. Esa impresión es del tipo que uno piensa "que rara esa persona", pero cuando ella regresa a la "normalidad", cuando suelta unas cuantas lágrimas, allí podría suponer que Ichigo se da cuenta que a Inoue le preocupa mucho su estado. ¡Amo como se ve su cara! Por otro lado se puede ver la cara de satisfacción de los amigos del chico. Ishida sonriendo al igual que Ganju. Una sonrisa de "qué bueno que por fin lo sacó" y Chad pues… El siempre es tan indiferente y no expresa ninguna emoción que es difícil saber pero si se puede ver un poco que está feliz.

-_Les iba a poner un link, pero lastimosamente no se puede..._

_-¡Claro que no! Eres tonta de seguro. Te dije eso en varias ocaciones pero..._

_-Entonces el punto es que metanse a ver el capítulo. ¡Es lindo!_

Siguiendo de nuevo mi relato, yo pienso que todo ser humano debe escuchar de vez en cuando que si hay personas que se preocupan por ellos. Supongo que Ichigo al escuchar eso, sintió un pequeño alivio que en realidad si hay gente que lo aprecia. Eso ya es una buena amistad. Aunque falta aún más.

Otro episodio que también quiero comentar es el 65. En este se ve claramente que Ichigo le tiene mucha más confianza a Orihime. Les aconsejo que lo vean En varias ocasiones Ichigo se altera tanto por Inoue que Ishida le tiene que decir tres veces en un período corto de tiempo que se calme. Pasa varias veces en el capítulo. También hay una escena que es linda. Aquí les pongo lo que él dice: (Para que entiendan, Orihime fue secuestrada y Kurosaki estaba hablando con el secuestrador por el teléfono. Le pidió que regresara a Inoue pero no lo izo y le colgó sin siquiera decir cuál era el siguiente desafío)

"Ichigo cuelga el teléfono y apoya ambas manos en él.

Se habla a él mismo, desconsolado:

-¡Inoue! ¿Qué debo hacer?-Se pregunta a él mismo.- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Mierda!

Luego de expresarse a sí mismo en voz alta, Ishida y Renji le dicen que se calme. Luego vuelve a

Sonar el teléfono. Era el secuestrador e Ichigo le pide un favor:

-Hey, ¿Inoue está bien? ¡Déjame escuchar su voz! ¡Su voz!"

--

_-Ahhh eso sí es lindo._

_-Claro que sí, todo es lindo. Y más adelante se pone más lindo. Lindo lindo lindo. _

_-Bueno si, ya me dí cuenta. Sigue narrando. _

_-Ya te intereso, ¿no josefa?_

_-Puede ser..._

_-¡Wahaha!_

--

Hasta ahora hay algunos argumentos válidos. Si fueras un IchiRuki fan, ¿qué pensarías? De seguro todavía no me creerías. Dirías algo como "Ichigo se preocupa así por cualquier persona, eso es normal". ¡Claro que no! Chad e Ishida también han desaparecido y no reaccionó de esa manera. Renji también y Rukia también han hecho cosas para preocuparse, pero él nunca ha reaccionado así. Ni siquiera en Hueco Mundo cuando le dijeron que Rukia había muerto… Jeje, mejor no me adelanto. Falta tanto de otros episodios que contar. Los mejores argumentos vienen ahora.

Solo quiero hacer un pequeño repaso. Del capítulo 1 al 68 se puede ver cómo evolucionan: pasan de conocidos a amigos. Y con el término amigo me refiero a buen amigo. Lo interesante viene ahora.

Hay otro capítulo que quiero mencionar antes de pasar al siguiente punto. Es el episodio 79; en la lista lo llaman "Ichigo's long stare". Prácticamente lo que pasa en este episodio es que Inoue entra a una habitación en la casa de Urahara, ella como siempre dijo buenos días (especialmente a Ichigo ya que lo vio directamente a él al decir esas palabras). El, como cosa rara, le contestó de buen humor. Si se recuerdan en los capítulos anteriores, cuando ella le decía buenos días él le contestaba algo pesado. Pues en este episodio no lo izo así. En realidad le sonrió además que se le quedó viendo bastante tiempo (esto pasa en los primero minutos del capítulo).

*RenjixRukia e IchigoxInoue: Episodio 89.

En este último episodio de la segunda parte, hay momentos en el que Orihime comparte con Ichigo y momentos en el que Renji está con Rukia. Aquí, los empiezan a atacar unas cosas raras (perdón, es que no sabía que eran jeje). El punto es que Renji protege a Rukia que estaba mal herida y la abraza de forma protectora. Por otro lado, Ichigo e Inoue están en problemas ya que ambos están atrapados por unas manos. Si lo quieren ver véanlo aunque n es tan crucial como lo que voy a mencionar en la siguiente parte.

Aquí termina las primeras dos partes ˆˆ. Comienzo lo más interesante: Saga de Hueco Mundo. Supongo que es lo que todos han esperado. Aquí abajo les copié la un pedazo de la lista:

Episode 112: Hikaro's Tight Hug & Ichigo's Demand  
Episode 113: Ichigo's Arrival  
Episode 114: Sorry I'm Late, Inoue + "If I can't apologize..."  
Episode 115: "I Will Protect You"  
Episode 116: A bit jealous + Rangiku's words of comfort.  
Episode 121: Orihime's glance.  
Episode 122: Ichigo's Empty Seat  
Episode 125: Karakura Gloom  
Episode 126: Barrier Broken - Ichigo's Softened Look - Resolve  
Episode 127: "Inoue?" - Resolve pt. 2  
Episode 141: Five Lifetimes, One Love  
Episode 142: Ichigo's Depression/The Way to HM  
Episode 161: For Your Honor  
Episode 162: Reiatsu embrace.  
Episode 164: Reunion  
Episode 165: "Let go of her" ... Ichigo's Death Glare & Forceable removal of Grimmjow's arm. Ichigo's Reassuring Smile - "Kurosaki-Kun is a kind person..."."What did you do to Inoue?!" Time stops - "Inoue..."  
Episode 166: "He is fighting for your sake!"... "I Can't Let You Hurt Me Anymore"  
Episode 167: Hand holding = anime CANON  
Episode 190: Caveman! Ichigo. Nnoitra says that Orihime is Ichigo's "woman".  
Episode 195: "Inoue..." Come hell or high water...  
Episode 196: "Inoue!"

--

_-Wow, son bastantes capítulos, Fiction Sky._

_-Si que lo son. ¿Siguo?_

_-¡Por favor! ^^_

_-Me pregunto si me odia algun IchiRuki..._

_-Bueno, odian a cualquiera que no sea parte de ese grupo pero no es como que estes tratándo de ser ofensiva con ellos, ¿verdad?_

_-Josefa... ¡Como puedes pensar en eso! Claro que no, como dije son mis pensamientos y tu metida en ellos..._

_-Si bueno. Osea que a tí te caen bien los IchiRukistas_

_-Claro que sí. La única diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo quiero a Orihime y ellos a Rukia. Aparte a los dos nos gusta Bleach. ¿Qué más se puede pedir para una buena amistad?_

_-Tu estomago tiene hambre._

_-Lo sé pero quiero terminar esto. Luego vamos a comer pizza._

_-¡Pizza! Yey! (Que cerda eres...)_

_-Cuidado ¬¬_

--

Creo que los episodios prácticamente hablan por sí solo. Yo les voy a mencionar tres capítulos. El 112, 166 y 167.

En primer lugar, cuando Hikaro abrazó a Orihime y que Ichigo lo agarró de la camisa para sacarlo de la clase y hablarle, no creo que lo haya hecho solo por estar armando un lío con Orihime sino también para preguntarle qué hacía allí metido. El punto es que si lo sacó por Orihime pero también para obligarlo a no regresar.

Aparte de ese momento, está cuando Orihime se fue. Ichigo se deprimió horrible. Allí es la primera señal de amor verdadero. Allí creo que es cuando empieza todo.

Cambiando un poco de tema, lo que me impresionó fue la reacción de Ichigo a ver la expresión de Orihime cuando él tenía puesta la máscara. Se puede ver como se mueven sus pupilas en varias ocasiones. También me encantó como el recibía los golpes en lugar de ella y eso me convenció que allí HAY ALGO. No sé que es, no sé si es amor o que es pero de que hay algo más que amistad, LO HAY. Cuando vi la batalla contra Grimmjow me quedé estupefacta por ver como él se preocupaba por Orihime. Fue tan ¡wow!

Otra cosa que también me gusto fue como Ichigo reaccionó cuando Inoue le gritó que no muriera. Ese tipo de reacción es típico de un chavo enamorado que escucha a su mujer llorar y gritarle que no muera. ¡Me encanta!

He leído argumentos sobre cuando Ichigo agarra la mano de Inoue. Los IchiRuki fans dicen que no cuenta porque no apareció en el manga. Haya aparecido o no haya aparecido, Bleach es de Tite. Si él no quisiera que las personas vieran un tipo de reacción así, no lo hubiera aceptado y ya hubiera demandado a los productores o al quien haya tenido la idea.

Al final de todo esto, puedo concluir que si hay amor. ¿Pero Tite los pondrá juntos? Esa ya es otra historia… Recuerden que Bleach es un anime para hambres.

¡¡Dejen comentarios!! Dejen un montón y así cuando escriba los del manga tendré más cosas que poner. Opinen, pongan ideas y obviamente les daré el crédito. ¡Ayuden a que el IchiHime sea verdadero!

***Lista de capítulos:

**Anime**  
Episode 2: Inoue's Incoherent Reply & The Walk Offer  
Episode 3: Modified People That I Like  
Episode 6: Kon's Not Ichigo  
Episode 7: If I Were The Rain...  
Episode 10: Bohahahaha & The Innocent Apology  
Episode 11: The Sewing Club  
Episode 15: Looking At Inoue + 2 Girls vs. 1 Guy  
Episode 18: The Ichigo I Know  
Episode 24: Saving Some For Ichigo  
Episode 25: Can't Be Seperated  
Episode 26: Peetan not Pooh Ichigo  
Episode 42: Wondering  
Episode 59: Inoue's Hard Head, Ichigo's Softened Heart  
Episode 63: How did you get up here?  
Episode 64: Inoue's Will and the Mysterious Portal  
Episode 65: "Calm down, Kurosaki" x2 - "What should I do, Inoue?"  
Episode 67: Protection from Kon - Ichigo's Reassuring Words  
Episode 68: In Kurosaki's Arms  
Episode 79: Ichigo's long stare.  
Episode 89: Inoue to the Rescue  
Episode 112: Hikaro's Tight Hug & Ichigo's Demand  
Episode 113: Ichigo's Arrival  
Episode 114: Sorry I'm Late, Inoue + "If I can't apologize..."  
Episode 115: "I Will Protect You"  
Episode 116: A bit jealous + Rangiku's words of comfort.  
Episode 121 (complete with IchixHime Opening!): Orihime's glance.  
Episode 122 (complete with IchixHime Opening!): Ichigo's Empty Seat  
Episode 125 (complete with IchixHime Opening!): Karakura Gloom  
Episode 126 (complete with IchixHime Opening!): Barrier Broken - Ichigo's Softened Look - Resolve  
Episode 127 (complete with IchixHime Opening!): "Inoue?" - Resolve pt. 2  
Episode 141 (complete with IchixHime opening and ending!): Five Lifetimes, One Love  
Episode 142 (complete with IchixHime opening and ending!): Ichigo's Depression/The Way to HM  
Episode 161: For Your Honor  
Episode 162: Reiatsu embrace.  
Episode 164: Reunion  
Episode 165: "Let go of her" ... Ichigo's Death Glare & Forceable removal of Grimmjow's arm. Ichigo's Reassuring Smile - "Kurosaki-Kun is a kind person...". "What did you do to Inoue?!" Time stops - "Inoue..."  
Episode 166 (complete with IchixHime opening and ending!): "He is fighting for your sake!" ... "I Can't Let You Hurt Me Anymore"  
Episode 167 (complete with IchixHime opening and ending!): Hand holding = anime CANON  
Episode 190: Caveman!Ichigo. Nnoitra says that Orihime is Ichigo's "woman".  
Episode 195: "Inoue..." Come hell or high water...  
Episode 196: "Inoue!"

Lastimosamente solo llega al 196., pero si alguien quisiera agregar más capítulos, envíenme un mensaje y lo agregaré. Gracias por su atención!!

--

_-¿Será que les gustará? Fiction Sky... ¿Estás allí? ¡Regresa! Hey, tengo un buen comentario que decirte. ¿Cuándo empiezas el manga? Oye! Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrr.... La odio tanto..._

* * *

_Ojala les haya gustado IchiHimistas! Por favor comenten y opinen sobre esta pareja!!_


End file.
